En el laberinto
by Kitsune girl Carmichael
Summary: Magnus sabía que debía estar tranquilo hasta que su hermana se diera cuenta que se había perdido en el laberinto y volviera para buscarlo… otra vez.


Summary: Magnus sabía que debía estar tranquilo hasta que su hermana se diera cuenta que se había perdido en el laberinto y volviera para buscarlo… otra vez.

Disclaimer: Como todos sabemos, La Caída de los Reinos, así como todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Morgan Rhodes. La imagen de portada (si aparece) tampoco es mía.

¡Primer fic en español de La Caída de los Reinos! Yeiii :D

 **-.-.-**

 **En el laberinto**

 **Capítulo único**

" _A Lucía le encantaba este laberinto; siempre estaba desafiando a la gente a echar carreras en su interior. A menudo tenía que volver para rescatar a su contrincante, que no sabía cómo salir… Solía ser yo."_

-Magnus. Fragmento. La primavera de los rebeldes, Página 341.

Hacía dos semanas y media que Lord Psellos había ordenado construir ese laberinto para ella, la joven princesa Limeriana de 10 años, y no podía dejar de hablar de él con Magnus o incluso parar de retarlo para ver quién salía de él primero. No era de extrañar, ya que el joven era el único que no negaba su petición, los demás le devolvían la oferta con una sonrisa nerviosa luego de ser víctimas de no poder salir. No importaba cuánto quisieran el favor de la familia real, luego de un tiempo para todos los demás niños el laberinto había perdido su atractivo.

No así para Magnus y Lucía, aunque para el primero era más cuestión de ver disfrutar a su hermana. Y tal como otras veces, en esos momentos vagaba por los caminos intentando encontrar la salida dentro de las paredes cubiertas con una fina capa de hielo y poca vegetación, el príncipe miraba con recelo cada esquina sin poder saber cuál era el camino correcto. Creía que ya podía ser capaz a lo menos de sospechar una salida pero no le era posible. Y haber perdido de vista a su contrincante no lo hacía sentir mucho mejor. El aire helaba, por lo que se cubrió mejor a sí mismo con su abrigo mientras avanzaba otro tramo más, fijándose en cada uno de sus pasos, sus ojos negros atentos a cualquier señal que pudiera ayudarlo.

"No recuerdo haber pasado antes por aquí" Pensó deteniéndose justo enfrente de un muro que por obviedad no lo llevaría a ninguna parte. Sería la sexta vez que tropezaba por el camino equivocado y por ese entonces sabía que era inútil, además, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que el reto había empezado. Debía de esperar a Lucía.

Soltó un suspiro en el cual su aliento se materializó como una nube que se desvaneció muy rápido y juntó sus manos, desnudas por haber dejado sus guantes, para rozarlas y generar algo de calor. Hacía frío, pero no tan al extremo como otros días. Quitándole importancia, pensó en todas las veces que había sido "el elegido" para ser parte del juego "a ver quién sale primero", veces que podía recordar con suma claridad a pesar de que en la totalidad de las ocasiones había perdido. ¿Cómo no? Si solo Lucía conocía el camino correcto hasta esos momentos.

Magnus cerró sus ojos por un momento, rememorando las expresiones de su hermana cada vez que iba a buscarlo y también en el tiempo que se tardaba, ella no era capaz de dejar pasar mucho tiempo antes de volver por algún contrincante sabiendo lo peligroso que podría resultar aquello, aún en los propios jardines reales.

Por parte del mayor de los príncipes Damora, que ya había pasado por esa situación muchas veces empezó a contar cuánto se tardaba en esa ocasión, mientras que distraídamente se acariciaba la cicatriz. La espera sería muy corta.

Un minuto.

Dos minutos.

Tres minutos.

—¡Magnus!

Bueno, la espera había terminado. Una cabellera negra azabache apareció asomándose por una muralla. Una niña cubierta de ropas preparadas para resistir la temperatura lo miró fijamente, solo sus bellos ojos a la vista.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza y elevó sus manos en señal de derrota.

—Ganaste de nuevo, Lucía.

La pequeña soltó un pequeño resoplido y salió de su escondite.

—¡Vamos! Puedes contar con que esta vez no estabas tan lejos de la salida, así que no te rindas—Respondió caminando hacia él a paso de saltitos.

—Si se me permite decir, la nieve, el viento, y murallas que no me traen sentido no son buena compañía.

Lucía rio abiertamente, sabiendo y aprovechando el hecho de que estaban solos y que nadie podía regañarla por no actuar como una princesa recatada.

—Acepto su derrota, señor príncipe Magnus— Dijo sonriendo triunfante sin parecer burlezca, como muchas niñas que el chico había conocido. Orgullosa de su victoria pero no arrogante, feliz sin ser presumida.

—Así veo Lucía —Acordó él curvando un poco sus labios. La temperatura había bajado y no le había hecho mucha gracia a su cuerpo estar enfriándose en la intemperie a pesar de sus abrigadoras ropas, sin embargo le agradaba tanto estar con su hermana que esos pensamientos no podían hundirlo. La niña iba a volver a reír hasta que notó mejor las manos del pelinegro.

—¡Magnus! —Y en unos cuantos pasos rápidos estuvo junto a él sosteniéndole las manos, estremeciéndose ella misma al tocarlas—Estás heladísimo, ¿y tus guantes?

—No los he traído…—Contestó él, omitiendo el decir que los había dejado en su habitación debido a la emoción de ella para apurarse y aprovechar el tiempo. Sin embargo, bastó con una mirada de Lucía sobre él para que averiguara y uniera las piezas por sí sola.

—Pues es muy irresponsable de tu parte, y mía también—Frunció sus labios, tratando de entibiar con sus manos las de su hermano— si me hubieras dicho habría esperado un poco. Ven, este es el camino…

Entrelazó sus manos y empezaron a caminar con paso rápido a la salida.

* * *

No obstante los príncipes de Limeros no tuvieron tanta suerte en su camino de vuelta.

Al volver al castillo, se encontraron desafortunadamente con la mirada gélida de Althea. Los ojos de Magnus se mantuvieron neutros, sabiendo y comprendiendo la razón de su enojo, mientras que los de Lucía luchaban por no mostrar la incomodidad y temor que sentía al verla. No era un secreto que Althea no era cariñosa con ella y aunque la pequeña supiera que Magnus quería a su madre, ella no podía sentir lo mismo.

— ¿No les he dicho que no quiero que salgan a estas horas? ¿Dónde han estado? —Interrogó sosteniéndoles la mirada.

—En el jardín—Respondió Magnus sin dar más explicación.

La reina les dirigió una mirada que les pedía mejor explicación.

Lucía se aguantó las ganas de querer irse de allí llevándose consigo a Magnus y huir de esa mujer. No obstante se distrajo cuando sintió una presión suave y temporal en su mano, que seguía unida a la de él. Sabía qué significaba. Si Magnus no había querido dar más información quería decir que quería que ella diera el paso, le daba el _control_ , cosa que hacía de vez en cuando para que probara lo que era tomar decisiones que solo dependían de su juicio. De ella dependía decir la verdad o no, y si la decía… ambos estarían en problemas.

—Estábamos viendo la nieve— Contestó. No había sido una mentira completa. Nunca gustó de mentir.

Pasaron unos segundos más antes que su madre volviera a hablar, mientras analizaba sus respuestas.

—Vayan a cambiarse—Ordenó Althea luego de suspirar y arreglar un poco su vestido— Y que no se vuelva a repetir esta situación—Los miró fríamente una vez más antes de dirigirse específicamente a cada uno siendo Magnus el primero— Tu padre te estaba buscando hace un rato, te aconsejo ir enseguida. Está en la biblioteca con su… _consejera_ — El joven entrecerró un poco sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza, pero sin partir todavía. Cosa que provocó que la reina le diera una advertencia silenciosa.

Al rey no le gustaba esperar por nadie.

Ahora era el turno de Lucía recibir indicaciones de Althea—Pediré a unas criadas que te arreglen el pelo, está enmarañado—Lo cual era una exageración a ojos de la niña.

La princesa se tragó el disgusto y cabeceó obediente—¿Las espero en mi aposento?

Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza y después un gesto de despedida. Los dos príncipes de Limeros imitaron el gesto con educación y empezaron su camino por el frío ambiente que daba el castillo.

—Adiós madre— Dijo Magnus antes de que ambos desaparecieran por un pasillo. Lucía se quedó callada y siguió caminando, ordenándose un poco el vestido imitando a Althea.

—No quiero que me peinen el pelo. Siempre son bruscas—Comentó con suavidad para que nadie más los escuchara, si es que había alguien por allí. La servidumbre podía ser muy curiosa. Y aunque nunca había tenido problemas con los sirvientes más de una vez había visto a un par deteniéndose más de lo necesitado junto a los lords cuando servían en las fiestas.

Por otro lado, no temía dar su opinión frente a Magnus. Con él podía ser ella misma.

—Has mentido—Cambió de tema el pelinegro. Y de inmediato la princesa supo a qué se refería.

Lucía se lamió los labios —No completamente. Por cierto, debes ir a ver a padre, tendrás que doblar en el siguiente pasillo… —Recibió un asentimiento.

El príncipe de Limeros guardó silencio durante unos segundos más antes de volver a hablar, mirando con fingida distracción las paredes que se elevaban sobre ellos— Nuestra madre no nos ha prohibido volver al laberinto, y nuestros horarios libres coinciden mañana después del desayuno…

Lucía volvió su mirada sobre la de él y sonrió.

—¿Lo que escucho es un reto, Magnus?

Susodicho que curvó sus labios en una sonrisa diminuta pero distinguida.

—Eso estaría por verse.

 **Fin One-shot**

Notas de autora: Espero les haya gustado y comentarios son bien recibidos. Es hora de ver cuántos fans de la Caída de los Reinos hay por aquí xD ehhh, quiero saber si no estoy hablando con una pared, jajajajjaja, qué va, si puedo ayudar a que este fandom crezca un poco haré todo lo posible así que tal vez me vean por aquí en otra ocasión.

¡Bye bye y felices fiestas!


End file.
